Origins
by Xterminater
Summary: These are the origins of a man who became legend. (Rewrite of Xterminater: Origins of a Legend, and Xterminater: Return of a legend) (Rated for language, gore) (Possible use of OC s in the future)
1. Chp 01

_Prologue:_ **(Jack POV):** The sun was slowly setting in the

distance lighting the sky a brilliant mango/peach color I

turned and looked at her while she stared out into the

distance with a distant look on her face she looked lovely

in this lighting not that I wanted to say so but I knew

something she didn`t so I choose to speak up now rather

than later so I tapped her shoulder to get her attention and

then began, "Misty… there`s a reason I brought you here,

I wish I didn`t have to say this but my dad decided out of

nowhere that we need to move to the other side of the

country, we`re leaving tomorrow and I figured I`d spend

my last night here with you" she looked stunned and had

gone completely silent and so using all my willpower I

reached into my pocket and pulled out a pendant shaped

like two crossed swords. I looked right into her eye`s

before speaking again "This is yours now but it comes

with a promise _I will never forget you and I will always be _

_with you no matter what _I have to go home now and

hopefully we`ll meet again" I then got up and turned away

walking as quickly as I could away from her before my

heart broke into pieces and then cursed myself internally

because I`d left her alone since Adley had gone home but

it was to late to go back and I knew it would break my

heart, I continued down the street in the pitch blackness

for some reason I preferred darkness maybe it was

because it helped hide emotion or because I was just to

used to being in the shadows whatever the reason it gave

me some comfort while I made my journey home whilst

one thought kept repeating itself in my head _"I will see _

_her one last time"_ and then I realized I`d almost passed

my own house. The next morning after a decidedly

sleepless night I arose to find my dad and brother awake

and packing but since I already packed I headed straight

for the door "going somewhere?" my dad asked gently

which was unusual for him "yeah to visit a friend I won`t

be long" he simply nodded before turning back to his

suitcases which had suspicious bulges in them but I didn`t

question it opting instead to go out the door and head

right which was the long way to Misty`s house so I had

time to mull over my thoughts, after about twenty minutes

I reached her house and noted both her parents vehicles

were gone which wasn`t surprising considering they

worked all the time which would explain the countless

number of times she`d opt to stay over at my place rather

than go home and so without thinking about it further I

headed up the porch stairs and started banging on her

door. After about a minute she answered it and I could tell

immediately she hadn`t slept either though my presence

seemed to cheer her up slightly then I spoke "hey I

figured I`d drop by one last time before my dad forces me

to leave" I said gently when I noticed her hand in her

pocket and then she pulled out the pendant looked me in

the eye and said "take it" and before I knew it I had a sly

smile on my face "no you don`t it`s yours know Misty" I

replied before I heard my dad`s horn being repeatedly

honked and I knew without looking he was driving up so I

turned away and sure enough he was pulling up to the

sidewalk in front of the house, I started to walk down to

the car when I heard Misty yell "wait I… I love you" and

internally I sighed for I was hoping this wouldn`t happen

though I cursed myself for this but I knew it was time to

admit the truth so I turned and I knew by the way she

looked at me my face bore a saddened look "I love you to

Misty" I called back then opened the door to the car

hopped in shut the door and motioned to my dad with no

expression whatsoever "let`s go and quick" I said whilst

buckling my seatbelt. _3 years later:_ I sat looking out the

window trying to shut out every sound in the house but

hard as I tried I couldn`t and all I could here was my

younger brother and his close female friend laughing like

fools at something I didn`t care to know about and then I

heard him say something, "you know this reminds me of

my brother and…" he trailed off for he`d heard the cup

I`d been holding shatter against the ground while I

stepped around the corner looking right at him "reminds

you of what exactly?" I asked in a deep tone and he

quickly broke eye contact "nothing forget I said anything"

he quickly replied and satisfied I shut him up I returned to

the window and stared picking up shards of glass to

deposit in the garbage. An hour later dad got home tired

as usual and since he`d been gone for a week on business

he was too exhausted to care about the broken cup but

strangely enough to exhausted to yell at my brother for

having friends over when he wasn`t around but I knew

that wouldn`t last so I gave my brother a look that said

"send her home before he wakes up" and then nodded

towards the kitchen "we have to talk" I said before

leading him into the kitchen, as soon as we entered I

closed the door and looked right at him "how many times

must I remind you don`t tell anyone that name because I

don`t want to be reminded of her everywhere I go" he

looked at me blankly somehow he`d mastered being able

to show no emotion over the last year it and it frustrated

me "alright I`m sorry it`s just… I know you miss her and

all but do you have to be so angry about it I mean I`m

sure you`ll see her again" he said and I softened my tone

"you weren`t there and I knew something she didn`t I

won`t see her again not unless I find a way to travel

across the entire country and better yet an excuse to do

so" and then I heard something that sounded like voices. I

looked at him and put my finger to my mouth then crept

to the door and opened it thankfully the hinges were oiled

and they didn`t squeak and what I saw shocked me my

dad was standing there confronted with four armed men

whom were having an angry conversation " I fucking

warned you Nick you don`t just leave us regardless of

whether you have kids or not" my dad looked the accuser

dead in the eye, "get it through your head Mark I only

agreed to work with you for their sake and once my life

picked back up I was done with the mercenary life" the

accuser smiled "oh your fucking done alright" and with

flawless precision snapped his weapon a 12 gauge

shotgun up and fired blowing half of my dad`s body

across the room and then he noticed me I knew the look

one of heartlessness as he pointed me and Andrew out and

before I knew it the two of us were thrown to the floor

and he looked at me smiling the flipped the shotgun

upside down and swung it at my head and the last thing I

remembered was a searing pain tear through my entire

skull. I awoke to a searing pain in my skull and realized I

was still in the kitchen which meant no one had heard or

seen what had happened and then I noticed my brother

lying on the ground with a neat hole through his head and

I realized he was gone when a thought passed through my

mind _"well you wanted an excuse to find Misty here it is"_

and I mentally cursed myself for allowing that thought to

cross my mind but I knew I was right there was nothing

left for me in New York and so I slowly got up despite

my entire body was throbbing with pain and hobbled to

my the bathroom to clean myself off which wasn`t to

difficult and then I headed to my room to get dressed, it

was difficult though considering most of my upper body

was covered in cuts now meaning the guys who killed my

dad and brother tortured me while I was unconscious and

then left me for dead though it was obvious they didn`t

expect me to survive if they had they would`ve either shot

me or burned the house down with me in it which I was

going to ensure was there _last_ mistake. It took me an hour

to get everything I needed which included the present my

dad had gotten me for my birthday last year which was a

Colt M1911 .45 pistol which he`d taken me to shoot

several times and it was only by chance that I found

where he put the ammo which I reflected was a good

thing despite the fact there were only one eight round mag

left though it would be enough since I practiced my

double tapping strategy with paintball guns enough to

have it down to a science, then I snuck out through the

back entrance to avoid the neighbors I knew were home

and since a rainstorm had blotted out the sunset the deep

black clothes I was wearing allowed me to be

inconspicuous while I headed down to a gas station near

the coastal interchange because I knew a certain someone

would be there and this certain someone owed me a favor.

**Authors Note: Hey guys (and gals) Xterminater here **

**and yes this is a rewrite of my first two stories and I **

**may possibly add on rewritten parts of my third and **

**fourth later on in the future and now because I want **

**to make this short on with the updates (A): Again this **

**is a rewrite because last summer an old friend of mine **

**who`d read the first few stories expressed some **

**confusion over the original transition from the video **

**game world of the first two to the real world in all the **

**following (for those of you who where wondering I **

**only originally wrote those as short back stories for **

**Lonewolf685 whom I gave Xterminater for use as an **

**OC in The Multiplayer Chronicles which is being **

**continued by another author whose name I`ve **

**forgotten with the title Bloodied), yet after that I **

**became so intrigued by the OC I`d created I decided to **

**create an entire storyline based on him which is why I **

**transitioned from the game world to reality. So **

**because my friend expressed confusion I decided there **

**and then that one day I`d rewrite my first few stories **

**so the storyline made sense and could connect itself **

**better than it originally did. (B): This story ****will**

**chronicle the Jack Stone/Misty love timeline in detail **

**(for those of you who don`t know Jack Stone and **

**Xterminater are the same person) I`m still not sure **

**how it`ll go as this story is a work in progress but it **

**will chronicle their love story with the exception of **

**lemons there will be no lemons in this story (for the **

**sake of my non-perverted readers and my co-author). **

**(C): This story will not follow an exact upload **

**schedule as uploading chapters is subject to my daily **

**life which includes my last two years of high school, so **

**please for your own sake don`t expect weekly uploads **

**or you`ll be disappointed and I don`t like **

**disappointing my readers even though it does **

**sometimes happen. (D): I`m not sure whether or not **

**this will develop into a collab with my co-author **

**XDioxideX or not yet as it`s to early to tell and we all **

**ready are working together on Redemption which will **

**be at least twelve chapters before it`s finished, which **

**reminds me yes my darling co-author you`ll get to **

**write most of the final chapter for Redemption I know **

**I should`ve mentioned it earlier but it slipped my mind **

**which I apologize for, anyway that`s all the time I`ve **

**got so until next time Xterminater out. **


	2. Chp 02

_2 hours later:_ It had taken me longer than I wanted on

account of my injuries but I was finally at the gas station

opposite of the coastal interchange onto I95 and I wasted

no time in scouting around to find the vehicle I wanted

which was a large semi truck used by the same gun shop

me and my dad visited on my birthday a year ago, sure

enough I found it near the gas station being fueled by an

attendant and I also picked up on the familiar face of the

driver who was in the gas station presumably buying

himself some stuff for the road which gave me the

opportunity I needed and so I slid behind a pump opposite

of the truck and waited. Less than a minute later I heard

the footsteps of the driver exit the gas station and walk up

to the truck before I peeked out and saw him hand the

attendant a twenty dollar bill and head for the driver`s

side door while the attendant hurried back into the store

and I choose this moment to reveal myself just as he was

opening the door, I stepped out from behind the pump and

said "evening Paul remember me" and laughed internally

when he jumped backwards and almost fell over before

whipping around to face me "don`t ever scare me like that

again kid, also what the heck are you doing here" he said

breathing heavily I smiled sadly before continuing "It`s a

long story but first remember the favor you owe me?" to

which he nodded like he wished he didn`t "good cause

I`m calling it in now I need a ride to Washington and I

need to be there by six o clock tomorrow" to which I

received a stunned look from him. He stood for a moment

before replying "kid you know I can`t take you to

Washington my boss will kill me" and now I began to feel

frustrated "you owe me Paul so I suggest we get going I`ll

explain things on the way" before looking dead into his

eyes for a brief moment and he sighed "alright let`s go"

before motioning to the truck, I gladly followed him and

hopped in via the passenger door before strapping myself

in while he slowly pulled out of the gas station and

maneuvered his way on to I95 before heading north to

Washington "alright kid start talking" he said as we

picked up some speed "alright but I have to make it brief

just over two hours ago I discovered my dad was a

mercenary when four of his former buddies stormed in

and killed him before beating and torturing me and killing

Andrew, so now I need to get to Washington find my

former flame and hunt these guys down" I looked in his

direction and saw only shock and panic on his face and

slowly he replied "how do you know this former flame of

yours will be in Washington?" and I smiled before saying

"because there was a school trip going there this year and

we were both agreed to go even if one of us couldn`t due

to whatever reason and I have a pretty strong feeling that

she`ll be there sound good" and the reply I received was a

nod. _10 hours later:_ I felt my eyes fluttering as I slowly

woke up and realized I`d fallen asleep when I noticed the

time on my watch which read 4:48 and I bolted straight

upwards just in time to see a road sigh that said we had

entered Washington and I smiled knowing now I`d make

it then I noticed we were pulling into a gas station with

an attached diner "well kid I guess this is your stop" Paul

said as he opened the door for before reaching into his

pocket and handing me a small briefcase and a backpack

though the briefcase surprised me especially when I

opened it too see several dozen rolls of hundreds, "where

you get this?" I asked Paul and he smiled "I cashed in my

emergency account and told them a friend needed it

urgently now that`s six thousand in there so please use it

smart" and all I could do was nod before retrieving my

stuff and accepting the bag of takeout that got me and

watched as he drove off knowing now I the hardest part

was upon me. I trekked for several hours through the

suburbs and alleys so as not to be see because I figured a

notice of my disappearance and my family's murder were

likely to have been posted to every police officer on the

east coast and if I was found my little revenge quest

would be over and so I continued on until I found what I

was looking for the Smithsonian which is were the class

trip was going and sure enough buses were arriving from

many different districts, I pulled out binoculars and

started scouting the buses looking for the one I would

recognize which was numbered 44 and finally I spotted

it in the far parking lot while people unloaded from it and

satisfied it was the one I began to slip down towards the

museum, it took me five minutes to find a discrete

location to enter which was a loading dock that had been

carelessly left open leaving me a handy entrance into the

building and from which I proceeded towards the main

area which I knew because I`d been here once before with

my dad six months ago and after several minutes of

searching I found it and noticed dozens of school groups

filing in which would make locating Misty difficult unless

the teachers called each group by name. Sadly they did

but I couldn`t hear anything over the roar of the departing

buses which I knew would make finding Misty difficult

until I noticed one group being held back and after a

quick observation noticed that every second person was

being pulled from the group to stand in a separate line and

the moment I noticed this pattern I saw another person get

called forward and felt my jaw drop, the second my eyes

lay on the girls face I knew it was Misty for there was no

mistaking those brilliant teal eyes which I could see even

at this distance bore sadness no doubt because she was

likely consumed by memories of me just as I was

consumed by memories of her that`s when I also noticed

one bus was still there and it`s district name and number

where on it _Goldengate School Division No. 44_ and that

gave me the conformation I needed and that meant I`d

need to follow them. I also noticed something that would

help with that the bus had several storage boxes in the

back which looked to be twice my size which meant

fitting in wouldn`t be hard but finding the right one might

be so as quietly as possible I snuck past the remaining

group and out the door before sneaking behind the bus

and opening the rear door then scanning the boxes when

the one labeled spares caught my attention so I quickly

cracked it open to find it half full, I knew it was going to

be a tight fit but I jumped in anyways then sealed the lid

before poking a air hole through the lower end with my

knife and hoped no one would see anything unordinary

before only a minute later I felt footsteps climbing on the

bus accompanied by voices one of which I recognized as

Misty and although I was tempted to leap out of the box I

didn`t knowing I`d get my chance sooner or later and then

I felt the bus shake as it departed museum grounds and

back onto what sounded like a main road which meant we

were probably headed somewhere into downtown

Washington. After about then minutes the bus ground to a

stop and I could hear the passengers disembarking but I

waited an extra minute and a half before I cracked the lid

open and climbed out quietly before sealing the box and

turning to survey my surroundings and was surprised to

see the entrance to an old subway station which was used

by cargo trains now and guessed the trips must have been

to study something to do with trains so I proceeded to

enter quietly, I then slipped on some climbing boots

which I had modified to be able to cling to most surfaces

along with a pair of gloves with similar modifications so I

could stick to the rafters and not have to follow them on

foot which was a great advantage and then upon scaling to

the rafters began following the group as they headed

further into the subway while listening in on a

conversation Misty was having with an old friend of hers

whom I`d met before. I slowed somewhat so I could hear

what was being said and caught two things "where do you

think he is Angelica" then there was a pause before "stop

worrying about it Misty I know you`ll see Jack again" and

I felt my heart flutter now that I knew Misty hadn`t

forgotten me just as I hadn`t forgotten her then I heard a

piercing scream and saw another person enter my visual

field only this person was holding a Glock 17 to and was

obviously looking for easy money which could explain

why he suddenly grabbed Misty and held the gun to her

head which made my blood boil with anger and I knew

the time to act was now and so with precise movement I

leapt down from the rafters and landed behind the guy

who obviously heard me for he whipped around and

brought his gun to bear unfortunately for him I`d trained

myself in disarming techniques and in six simple moves

I`d knocked the gun from his hands and rendered him

unconscious with a blow to the back of the head, I then

proceeded to exit the station and began scouting for a

place to rest when I noticed the bus was sitting there

surrounded by police vehicles which from the radio

chatter I could here there had been an armed man whom

had entered the subway but hadn`t returned so as fast as I

could I slipped past and continued downtown hoping to

find a suitable place to rest, after half an hour of fruitless

search I found the fire escape of a building which I

climbed before staring out east at the descending sun

when I heard footsteps behind me but before I could turn

a voice said "thank you" and I froze knowing who that

voice belonged to before a pair of hands wrapped around

my midsection in a somewhat tight hug. **Authors Note: **

**Hey guys and gals Xterminater here and yes this is a **

**cliffhanger chapter because I don`t want to spoil the **

**reuniting of Jack and Misty quite yet so yeah anyway **

**on with updates. (A): There will be a delay in **

**uploading Chp. 6 for Redemption as my co-author **

**who was slated to write every second chapter has **

**things going on in her life that need solving which will **

**delay her writing so please take note of that. (B): This **

**story will not have linear chapter lengths nor will they **

**follow any specific pattern, some will be longer than **

**others because I sometimes add more info into one **

**chapter than others. (C): Once again I`d like to inform **

**any aspiring artists that I will allow drawings of **

**characters, weapons, vehicles, or scenes from my **

**stories with one rule that applies, I must be allowed to **

**see said drawing to approve it so that nothing **

**detrimental to my position is posted also because I`m **

**in the mood to make it a contest the first reader/artist **

**to come up with a set of good drawings that I like will **

**be able to be alongside my co-author for drawing **

**things from my stories, both current and future and **

**will very likely be exempt from the previously stated **

**rule same as my co-author. (D): Finally since it is now **

**officially spring I`m going to try and kinda sort my life **

**out and hopefully finish Downfall and Redemption **

**before I upload my new storyline and continue with **

**this story, also if you wish to contact me about the **

**drawing contest the best way to would be via Gmail **

**(xterminatergaming ), anyways that's all **

**the time I`ve got so until next time Xterminater out.**


	3. Chp 03

I didn`t move while Misty held me I waited until she let

go and turned to leave before I reached out and grabbed

her hand and she remarked with surprise "what are you

doing?" so I stood and turned before removing the

balaclava I`d bought six months earlier and watched her

face loose all recognizable expression before she slid out

of my grasp and backed up several steps, I half guessed

what would happen next and was proved right when with

a tear filled scream she ran back and threw herself into

my arms and held me even tighter than before while she

sobbed into my shoulder before abruptly pulling up and

yanking me into a deep kiss which we both held for

several seconds only stopping because neither of us could

breath. She then looked right into my eyes with a half

smile on her face before she managed the words

"how…where…why are you here" and I sighed before

sitting on the roof and patting the area next to me which

she sat in before curling up to me "I`m here because my

dad`s dead along with Andrew, turns out he was working

as a mercenary/PMC to support what was left of our

family" I didn`t need to see her face to know she was

stunned so I continued, "I only found this out when his

former buddies burst in and executed him my brother and

tortured me while I was unconscious, so now I`m going

after them and I was hoping you`d lend me a favor" and

immediately she moved in front of me "you know I`m

coming along even if I disagree with what you're going to

do" making me sigh again "you can`t Misty I`d never

forgive myself if something happened to you" I replied.

She looked at me with her trademark sly smile she got

before answering "we haven`t seen each other in three

years and I`m not ever leaving your side again Jack" I

knew there was no point in arguing so I reluctantly got up

and proceeded to help her down the building since I

noticed a cut on her leg she must have got climbing up

here before heading for a nearby bus station since my

truck driver buddy had contacted me saying he got me

one last gift for my little expedition and I knew full well

what it was, the bus arrived shortly after and we boarded

and while I asked the driver what his destination was

Misty went and sat at a window seat then learned he

despite the trouble he would get in he didn`t mind

detouring to my stop since the bus was relatively empty

so I thanked him before sitting down next to Misty who

was softly humming to herself and I recognized the tune

as the song we had aptly named our song due to the

frequency we`d listen to it. The ride took a bit longer than

I`d thought it would but we finally arrived at our

destination and got off after I`d tipped the driver a

hundred and twenty dollars for his services and sure

enough my trucker friend was waiting for me. I half

grinned when I saw the vehicle in front of me it was my

dad`s old hummer which he was planning on selling this

summer but which would now serve my purposes in

hunting down the four men responsible for my

father`s death "so you made it kid and you brought a

friend I see" Paul said jokingly and I nodded in reply

"Paul this is Misty, Misty this is Paul" I said before doing

a quick three-sixty inspection of the vehicle and

determined it ready to go, I then turned to Paul who

finished with these words "good luck kid, also keep your

eye`s open cause there`s a coast wide hunt to find you"

before he turned and disappeared into the darkness and I

sat down contemplating his words when Misty tugged at

my arm and I looked up at her "can we please get going

Jack" and the look on her face made me smile before I

helped her in the hummer hoped in myself and started the

engine before turning onto the highway and heading for a

stretch of woods my dad had taken me and Andrew to last

year on a hunting/camping trip. I knew the trip would be a

slightly long one and that we wouldn`t be there until

morning so I convinced Misty to lie down and get some

rest while I took cares of the driving aspect which ensured

me some peace and quite while I though things over more

thoroughly when I noticed something odd normally the

highway out of Washington was busy at night but tonight

it seemed so desolate though honestly I liked it that way

since I was able to keep a lower profile but still I slowed

down and opened up the glove compartment and breathed

a sigh of relief for I noticed the P226 that my dad had

carried for personal protection was still there along with

several magazines, then as I quietly closed the glove

compartment I felt Misty`s arms wrap around me before

she spoke softly so as not to distracted me too much "I

can`t sleep do you have anything I can do?" and I smiled

gently before replying "no unless of course you want to

spend the remained of the night sorting through this

vehicle for supplies which we`ll need" and I heard her

sigh before she spoke again "can I at least ride up front

with you?" then gently kissed my cheek "alright you can

ride up front" I replied smiling because of how oddly

familiar this all felt aside from the driving aspect. _10 _

_hours later:_ I had to admit despite my good driving ability

I hadn`t foreseen the thunderstorm that popped up and

delayed us three hours not to mention frightened the heck

out of Misty whom had spent most of the time with her

arms wrapped around me shaking not that I had minded a

bit and as that thought passed through my mind I felt

Misty moving about and figured she must`ve fallen asleep

hours ago before noticing the sign that I needed to and

made a sharp right turn onto a dirt road and cutting my

speed down to 20 miles an hour so I didn`t crash the

vehicle on the rough uneven terrain, as we neared the site

I stopped the vehicle and parked it out of view of the

cabins that had been built six months earlier before

motioning for Misty to remain in the vehicle and heading

up the road making sure to stay out of site of the cabins as

I drew my .45 before creeping up a stream and behind the

buildings onto a very rough trail that led to our old

camping site and sure enough when I reached there I

found that my dad`s laptop hadn`t been lying. The front

door of our small cabin had been knocked down and an

armed man stood on the porch having a smoke and I

guessed these were just grunts and not the people I

wanted dead but their leader would probably know where

the high ups were at so I`d need him for intel extracting so

as quietly as I could I snuck around the parked vehicles

and drew a knife I`d found in the hummers second glove

compartment before as quickly as I could grabbed the guy

on the porch by the mouth and jammed the knife through

the back of his neck which gave me instant results as he

went limp and I let him down without dropping him and

alerting the rest inside before I proceeded inside gun

raised, I picked up on four distinct voices on of whom I

identified as the leader of the group whom was ordering

his men to sweep the basement and relink in the kitchen

and I knew this was perfect do I snuck down to the

basement cut the main light wire and snuck into a very

dark corner only a few seconds before I heard two voices

coming down the stairs and eventually fill the basement

as they split up trying in vain to turn on lights and when

one went to contact his commander I sprang and

performed the same drill grabbing him by the mouth and

jamming the knife through his neck and throwing the limp

body at his buddy whom was knocked over and left

vulnerable which I took full advantage of and quickly

jumped on top of him and jammed it through his neck and

waited till he stopped shaking before grabbing his gun an

MP7 and heading upstairs. The moment I got upstairs I

opened up on the two whom were just turning the corner

to look for the other two and immediately cut one down

and sent the other sprawling into cover where I poured all

but two rounds into his area before feinting a reload and

when I saw his leg edge out I put one round in it followed

with one to his head as he fell out of cover grasping his

leg and then I saw what appeared to be a flashbang land

near me and in pure reflex I kicked out with my leg and

sent it flying back at it`s thrower only a second before it

detonated and semi-blinded me but completely stunned it

thrower whom I ran around the corner at kicked the gun

out of his hand and then booted him in the head hard as I

could four times knocking him unconscious, I then

proceeded to drag his unconscious form back to the

hummer which wasn`t an easy task and ended up sapping

all of my energy and that was before I was met by Misty

whom was a tad cross that I hadn`t filled her in on what I

was going to do here not to mention that she knew enough

to know what I would do to the unconscious merc at my

feet in order to get info and so I offered to drive here into

the nearest town for breakfast which she gladly agreed to

on the condition that she wasn`t around when I

interrogated the guy for the locations of the men I was

after. As promised I drove her to a town only twelve miles

away and left her with enough money to get a hotel and

survive the night while I drove back to the cabins with my

unconscious passenger tied up in the back seat now I was

no expert in torture but I had seen enough documentaries

and had spent enough time digging on my dad`s laptop to

figure out some basics of what to do when I heard

moaning and figured my unwilling passenger was finally

awake, and I quickly caught the sound of his breathing

which was shallow and rapid indicating a fair amount of

fear which I could use against him "well look who finally

turned up" I chuckled as I stopped the hummer near the

cabin "we should go inside I`ve got a lot to discuss with

you" I said before unbuckling my seatbelt turning and

whacking him over the head with my M1911 so he

wouldn`t be a chore to get inside the building. It took me

a while but I did get him inside and proceeded to duct

tape him and his three dead buddies to chairs before

pulling on my mask and kicking him lightly till he woke

up and when he finally did it was with a start before he

started struggling against his restraints "no use trying that

my friend" I said and waited for him to stop before

beginning my questioning "now where are they" I asked

pointedly "you not getting anything from me" he said

with a snort I simply smiled before drawing the M1911

and firing a shot through his leg and watched as he

recoiled in pain gritting his teeth, "I can keep this up got

plenty of bullets, or you give me what I want and you

won`t join your buddies" I said gesturing to the three

chairs around him and watched as he looked about rapidly

trying to weigh the cost of either choice "alright…alright

my bosses are each at separate safehouse locations, they`ll

be in the laptop in my bag" he said wearily I got up and

patted him on the shoulder "you made the right decision"

I replied then drew the gun and put a round through his

head which sprayed most of it all over the walls before

walking over and rummaging through his bag until I

found the laptop. The info inside was a gold mine it listed

names of operators, weapons, operations, and of course

the locations of the safe houses which after a while of

searching I found and sure enough four were listed, they

were Washington State, Seattle, Texas, and oddly enough

Cuba and so I choose the one that was closest and after

picking up Misty I`d begin the drive to Washington State.

**Authors Note: Hey Guys Xterminater here and yes I **

**know I`ve hardly posted anything in a while and that **

**is because I`ve been really busy with several things **

**most of which are school related, anyways on with **

**updates. (A): Uploads will likely increase somewhat **

**after June 26****th**** because that is the last day of school for **

**me however I will only say somewhat because very **

**recently my darling co-author informed me she would **

**be going on a trip from June 20th-July 5****th**** and would **

**be unavailable to do anything but will hopefully come **

**back with ideas, you will (hopefully) see Chp 8 for **

**Redemption soon, though currently I`m stuck for **

**ideas on that so no promises. (B): After long hard **

**thought I have decided three things 1: Downfall will be **

**removed as once again trying to write two stories at **

**once didn`t work for me, 2: There will be another **

**story in the Xterminater saga but that is not coming **

**anytime soon (with luck it will arrive after the New **

**Year no promises though) and finally, 3: A new **

**storyline will soon be out for you guys I`m still not **

**completely sure how I`m going to work the storyline **

**but I have an idea for it which I touched very briefly **

**on with my co-author, though a lot was left out, which **

**will likely be picked back up on after July 5****th**** but it **

**shall be a collab though work will not happen until **

**after Redemption is done and I`ve had a storyline **

**brainstorm with my co-author. (C): Second lastly I **

**want you all to wish me luck because next couple **

**weeks is all exams not that I have many core subjects **

**but I find my luck is mysteriously running dry lately **

**as is my memory so ya wish me luck. (D): Finally **

**thank you to all my readers (my darling co-author **

**included) for sticking it out with me over my first year **

**here it means a lot, I know not many of you readers **

**review stories but you do read them which makes the **

**work into it worth it so once again thank you and until **

**the next update Xterminater out. **


	4. Chp 04

The drive to pick up Misty was uneventful as was the

drive halfway to Washington State at which point I

diverted north and met up with an old friend of mine who

had his piloting license and paid him two hundred dollars

to borrow him and his plane an old C130 which he used in

his main work which was hauling of cargo across the U.S

so the trip to Washington State would take less time and

wouldn`t burn me of most of my money on gas, despite

this Misty was questioning as to how I`d had all these

connections so I explained this is what happens when

you're moved across the country but I still could tell she

didn`t trust my pilot buddy but I chose not to fret over it

until we were airborne but then something else took up

my time which is when I found out Misty could get

airsick and I spent the rest of our flight trying to make

sure she didn`t make a mess all over my buddies plane

which he warned would cost me and extra two hundred

dollars. It was late afternoon by the time we arrived at a

small airstrip which was luckily his next stop before he

helped me unload all the cargo aside from the hummer

which he left to a group of his buddies with instructions to

keep it quiet which thankfully they did and by four forty

we were on the road once more "so where are we

headed?" Misty asked while I drove in silence down a

highway "It`s a lakeside mansion, probably safest for you

to stay in the car" and I heard her huff "can`t you show

me how to shoot a gun?" she asked sweetly while giving

me puppy dog eyes through the rearview mirror "It`s not

so much the knowing how too Misty, it`s getting past

your consciousness in order to do it" I said softly "and

how`d you do that Jack" she said skeptically "losing you

did it for me" I said flatly before turning left onto a dirt

road that led into the woods, after another two miles I ran

into a problem that being the fact that the road was

impassable because a bridge over a river running into the

lake had collapsed, I stood there debating what to do

when the thought of jumping the gap in the hummer

came to mind which I passed of as impossible when I

remember something dad used to say a lot "nothings

impossible Jack, that's simply your definition of things"

and I half smiled before turning and hauling myself back

into the hummer before putting it into reverse and backing

up about a hundred and twenty feet "Jack what are you

doing?" Misty asked from beside me "you might want to

buckle up hun" I said before shifting to drive and gunning

it at the collapsed bridge. I swear time slowed when we

cleared the bridge and flew over the gap before speeding

up again as the hummer crashed onto the opposite side

and bounced a bit before rolling down the road until I was

able to stop it "please don`t ever do that again!" said a

nearly hyperventilating Misty while she fumbled to

unbuckle herself but I grabbed her hand and stopped her

before pointing at cabin on top of a nearby hill "you stay

here, I won`t be long" before grabbing the P226 from the

glove compartment, slipping on my balaclava and heading

for the cabin making most of the trees to cover my entry

towards the cabin which upon closer inspection showed it

was the right place, all the windows were boarded up and

the doors appeared to have several series of locks on them

aside from a set of doors which obviously led to the

basement and were bolted up but after a quick run back to

the hummer to grab bolt cutters I was able to gain entry to

the basement which was a goldmine of intel weapons, and

torture devices which would come in handy for me but

first I had to find the guy I was looking for without being

caught so I proceeded with great caution upstairs into

another room that was likely the front living room which

was empty aside from a napping guard whom I silenced

with a knife through the throat before heading for what

appeared to be a kitchen. Inside there were two guards

both digging through mini-fridges and after some

hesitation I charged and plunged my knife into ones neck

grabbed a bottle of something and smashed it into the

others face before grabbing another knife and stabbing it

into his throat then yanked it out retrieved my other knife

and continued searching which lead me to a set of stairs

which I proceeded up and found another guard sitting at a

computer typing away until I put my knife through his

neck and left him slumped at the computer when I made

out a voice coming from down the hall from inside a

small room which I bee lined for with some hesitation,

sure enough I recognized the man inside as one of the

mercs who`d showed up at our house the morning dad

died so I waited until he was done with whatever he was

doing before creeping back downstairs and into the

basement where I located the main circuit box opened it

up and tore out all the wires for the lights and the building

was plunged into darkness so I slipped on a pair of night

vision goggles that I had acquired from the basement

armory and proceeded back upstairs where my victim was

fumbling about cursing to himself and when he neared my

location I chuckled just enough for him to hear before

speaking "hello there" then leapt from the shadows and

smashed the P226 into his head twice before he collapsed

unconscious and I dragged him down to the basement. It

was at least an hour before he awoke by which time I`d

tied him to a chair and set up some stuff to help in the

interrogation "who are you?" he said trying to control his

fear "who I am isn`t important yet what is important is

who you are" and he seemed to size me up before

replying "I`m not telling you anything" I smiled before

replying "your grunts captain though that too" before I

drew a .357 I`d found and fired a round through his knee

and watched him grip the chair and bite his lip hard to

suppress the scream "your name is Micheal Steel, you

were born in Dallas, Texas correct" but he didn`t reply so

I put another shot through his other knee and this time he

screamed before replying "y...yes I…I am" and I grinned

"good" I said before putting another shot between his legs

and watched him scream in agony, then I put another

round into his elbow followed by another one to his other

elbow before taking out the last round craving a symbol

into it and placing it in his pocket then I removed the

mask for just a few seconds but long enough for him to

see my face "you…your…your…" he struggled for words

so I finished for him "I am Xterminater" then drew my

knife and plunged it into his neck before slashing across

his throat and letting him spill blood all over the floor

while he died before setting about gathering all the stuff I

wanted or needed from the cabin which took several trips

before I returned to the hummer to find Misty sound

asleep so I have her a quick kiss on the forehead before

turning the mummer around and heading back in the

direction I`d came from so I could meet up with my pilot

buddy and get a lift to Seattle. **Authors Note: Hey guys **

**and gals Xterminater here and yes I know it`s been a **

**while please to be too upset with me, and yes I know **

**this Chapter is shorter than the others but I ran out of **

**ideas so I finished it here now on with updates. (A): **

**There will be a drastic drop in the amount of **

**uploading I`m going to be doing the reason why is **

**because I finally have a part-time job though it will **

**take up my time especially since I intend to keep **

**working even after school starts so yeah please don`t **

**hate me too much. (B): Chp 9 for Redemption will **

**likely experience a few more delays as my darling co-**

**author is going to be busy with a band camp for the **

**rest of the summer which will cramp on her writing **

**schedule so and because of this I`ll likely take on the **

**task of finishing Chapters 10-11 and maybe twelve for **

**Redemption but these will likely be slow updates it **

**may even be Christmas before it`s done but I`m not **

**entirely sure so I`ll keep you guys updated on that. **

**(C): This is my own official announcement there will **

**be another story in the Xterminater saga and I have **

**more details of that worked out but I shall reveal none **

**to anyone except my co-author since I hope to do it as **

**a collab because I rather enjoyed writing Redemption **

**that way because my darling co-author is a rather **

**good writer and I love her for it, secondly because it is **

**somewhat easier than doing things on ones own. (D): I **

**may cut back on the amount of different stories I **

**upload as school begins because I can`t keep all that **

**info in my head without forgetting some of it that and **

**having my best friend move will likely kill my **

**inspiration for a while so please be prepared for that, **

**anyways that's all the time I`ve got for now so until **

**the next time Xterminater out. **


End file.
